


Everything You Want

by EnRaa



Series: Fireproof [7]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Shrinking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: Doc Green shrunk down Heatwave for a rescue, but as per usual the Minimizer breaks down and leaves the Firebot human-sized for the day. Kade eagerly takes full advantage of the situation, and Heatwave isn't complaining.





	Everything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this fic for 2 years and finally, FINALLY after watching some Rescue Bots Academy I got the inspiration to do the final edits and GET IT OUT OF MY WIP FOLDER. Enjoy.

“Mm, Heatwave...” Kade breathed, right in the mech's audial. Heatwave chuckled and nibbled gently at the skin of the redhead's neck.

“You're needy...” Heatwave teased in between the kisses he trailed along his partner's neck, all the way up to his lips. He hovered just out of reach, smirking down at Kade as he tried to crane up and close the gap.

“Ugh, Heatwave!” Kade whined, hands clinging desperately to Heatwave's shoulder plating, eyes pleading as they met Heatwave's optics. “Please... I need you to kiss me, Heatwave. You don't know how long I've wanted that...”

The Firebot chuffed and cupped Kade's cheek in one of his servos. “Oh, believe me Kade, I know...” He growled, and Kade nuzzled into the servo with a sigh. He decided to give the fireman what he so desperately needed and leaned down to capture his lips in a careful kiss, though it was lost to passion far too quickly.

They only broke apart when Kade gasped as the heated length of Heatwave's cord pressed into his leg. Hard and rigid in ways a human couldn't possibly be. “You're putting that in me tonight, Big Guy.” He declared confidently, and Heatwave pulled away from his partner's neck to meet his gaze.

“Kade... I don't think you're ready for that. You've never... Not with a-”

“I have toys.” Kade blurted, averting his gaze as the mech took in his confession. “Since you, I mean. I got them... I wanted to know what it would be like...” He blushed, knowing Heatwave would be asking about that later.

The Firebot groaned at the admission, spike twitching in interest at the thought of Kade and false spikes. Or spikes in general. His spike, ideally, which was now a shocking reality. “Dammit, Kade, you're gonna be the death of me...” The mech rumbled, letting his servos fall to the redhead's hips.

“What a way to go though, right...?” He chuckled breathlessly as he let his legs fall open for the bot to press close, let his servos wander over his thighs for a moment before pushing them back against his chest.

Heatwave shook his helm as he eased a servo down to press a digit to Kade's entrance, pausing for a moment and pulling back to find that the redhead had already prepped and slicked himself in anticipation of their evening. “Kade, did you already...?”

“I've wanted this far too long to be patient, 'Wave...” Kade murmured in a tone far more serious than the mech had expected.

The Firebot smiled and leaned down to press another kiss to his partner's lips, slower than before but no less passionate. Kade gently pushed at his shoulder plating, nudging him to lay back and the bot rolled with it, letting the human place him where he wanted. Kade settled over his pelvic plating, leaning up to kiss him again as he rocked back against the mech's cord, letting it brush against his entrance.

“Hnn, Kade...” Heatwave gasped, and he could feel his partner's grin against his face plates, shared it with him as the redhead lined him up and began to ease down. “Frag...” He whispered harshly as tight heat began to engulf him.

“Ahn... Yes!!” Kade moaned as he slid down the mech's length. “Heatwave, you feel so good..!” The redhead sank to the base of the rigid cord, hips stuttering almost immediately into rhythm. “I... You're so warm!” He gasped at the sensation, as if still baffled how the bot could run hot.

Heatwave gripped Kade's hips lightly, fighting everything in his coding telling him to squeeze. “Oh Kade...” He groaned, the vibration rattling through his chassis and making Kade gasp in delight. “You look so good, Kade...you should ride spike more often.” The Firebot teased, meeting Kade's movements with small, gentle thrusts of his own. Shallow, until the redhead was used to it.

Kade locked his arms around Heatwave's shoulders and pressed close. “Mmm, if it's yours, _always_...!” He gasped as the spike tip nudged his prostate, and Heatwave grinned devilishly at his partner as he worked his hips in slow, agonizing circles, massaging his spike against that spot. The redhead choked out a moan, eagerly grinding his hips down onto Heatwave's cord to increase the stimulation.

The Firebot could feel Kade's cock bump his grill every so often as he moved, the head leaking precum already. He took the weeping appendage in servo, smearing the fluid around the shaft as he carefully stroked in time with each movement of his hips. Kade was falling apart, and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he outright sobbed his bliss into Heatwave's neck cabling.

“Oh Kade...” Heatwave growled, feeling the redhead tighten and constrict over his spike as he sped up his movements. This wouldn't last long, he knew, so he was damn-well making sure they were going to enjoy every nano-second of it.

“Hah...Heatwave...!” Kade gasped into his neck, clinging desperately to the Firebot, body quaking from the sensations. “I...ah...”

Heatwave sped up just a little more, admiring how Kade wailed at the onslaught of pleasure he was receiving. “That's it babe... Tell me what you want.” The man was hot in his arms, a mass of sweat and need and pleasure and Heatwave was loving every bit of it.

“I...ahn!... Fuck, Heatwave!! I love you!” Kade moaned out at a particularly long and hard stroke against his prostate. Heatwave couldn't stop to marvel at the admission, couldn't keep Kade hanging like that, so he just pulled back enough to seal their mouths in a deep kiss, one that had Kade all but screaming his completion as he streaked the mech's grill in come.

Every little contraction Kade's body gave felt like torture on Heatwave's spike, and as the redhead trembled and panted as afterglow wracked his systems, the Firebot pulled out from his partner and thrust into his own servo once, twice, before spilling thick transfluid onto the sheets below them with Kade's name shouted as a static-laced mess from his vocalizer.

The Firebot peppered his partner with kisses and nuzzles as they both came down from their pleasured highs, and Kade rolled Heatwave onto his side, carefully navigating the mess they'd made, and snuggled as close to Heatwave's frame as he could get. Heated plating and hot ex-vents warmed his now cooling skin, and the fireman smiled tiredly. “Please never, EVER go back to your own size...”

“Mm it's certainly tempting...” The Firebot rumbled, kissing Kade, slow and soft and different from the frenzied makeout they shared while he was spike-deep in the redhead, and Kade just melted into it with a contented moan. When they parted, he chased Kade's lips, gently, always so gently, nibbling them and delighting in the genuine, relaxed smile he got for his efforts.

Heatwave smoothed a servo up and down his partner's back, feeling his strength, his relaxation, and Kade leaned back into the touch with a sigh, eyes fluttering closed as Heatwave followed the curve of his spine, felt everywhere he could and memorizing the feelings and responses in great detail. “Hey Kade?”

Kade gave a contented hum, feeling too relaxed to do much else as Heatwave continued to map out every inch of his body. He walked the fine line of relaxation and sleep, and sleep was quickly winning the battle with Heatwave's soft explorations. The mech's servos left his body, and his head was gently tipped so he was looking his partner in the optics.

“I love you too.”


End file.
